quest_89fandomcom-20200215-history
Connor
"Now, I'm going on a quest." -Connor Connor is a streamlined engine and the main character of Quest 89. 'History' Connor was built in America sometime in the 1930s' and was later taken to Ronno's Facility by Charlie and Ronno. Connor's memories were wiped, but after the project failed, his memories were restored and he went back to working on British Railways. Connor did not remember the 08 Project. Both Caitlin and Connor ran regularly to Ulfstead Castle on Sodor via the Vicarstown Rolling Bridge. They would then bring passengers to King's Cross Station in England, and beyond. 'The Origins of 089 ' Connor was indirectly mentioned in The Origins of 089 as the special took place three days before his crash. 'Season 1' 'Crash of Destiny' Flying Scotsman was tasked with taking a goods train, and due to a lack of shunters, Connor had to prepare the train for him. Connor pulled the train to the platform, but derailed. Mr. Railway Man, Connor's controller, decided to scrap Connor, as his crash was the last straw. Later, Connor was sobbing to Flying Scotsman about his problem and the latter told him that he could take Quest 89. Connor was confused, but Scotsman explained that he must cross through a canyon, find 89 Junction, get the proper switch configuration, and then find engine 89's shed so that he could grant Connor a magic wish. Connor was grateful, but puffed into London Sheds very worried that night. He was doubtful, but Scotsman assured him that he would succeed, even if every other engine did not. Connor was at ease and fell asleep, ready for his journey to begin in the morning. 'Preparations' Connor woke up coupled between Scruff and Charlie. Flying Scotsman explained that they were going to take him to get modified for his adventure with gear such as narrow guage wheels, treads, and other things. The group soon arrived at the LNER Repair Yards and Connor felt honored to be there. Charlie and Scruff moved Connor further into the repair shop and then had him lifted up on the hoist. Connor later falls off of the hoist but Scotsman assures him that his repairs and modifications were completed while he was knocked out. (Note: Connor never does use any of the enhancements given to him, as they were retconned from the series) '''The group then returns to London Sheds. Connor thanks his friends for everything that they've done for him and Flying Scotsman tells him to look for a peculiar set of buffers once he gets to Sodor. Connor keeps that in mind, but doesn't want to say goodbye, so instead says "see you later" to Flying Scotsman and departs for his quest. Leaving the Mainland Connors sets off on his journey and eventually arrived at a port. Mr. Crane loaded him into Bulstrode and the duo set off to the Sodor. When they arrived, Connor explained his story to Bulstrode. The latter was amazed and the two approached a coastal track. Bulstrode sounds his horn and the four engines on the track, Thomas, Percy, Diesel, and new engine, Ivo Hugh, notice Connor, who explains that he's looking for them. A small landslide hits Connor, knocking him into the sea, but Harvey the crane engine rescues him and places him onto the rails. Connor then informs the group about his quest to find engine 89, who will apparently grant all of them a magic wish, even one that includes wishing for more wishes. Everyone agrees to join, even Diesel. Connor assures them that they won't regret their decision and hypes up the quest, but this is cut short when Thomas points out that Connor, a tender engine, came to Sodor without his tender. '''Between Leaving the Mainland and Connor, Coal and Crashes Connor received his tender. It is unknown how. 'Connor, Coal and Crashes' Connor held a meeting in a shunting yard with Thomas, Ivo Hugh, and Percy, but forgave the latter for being late. Diesel and Percy didn't seem pleased to see each other and Connor was confused, as he didn't know that they knew each other. Connor then listened to a conversation between Sir Stephen Topham Hatt and one of his associates and later listened to Thomas tell a story about a car crash that happened earlier that day. Connor finally declared that tomorrow the engines would begin their quest. '00 Hugh' Ivo and Percy, now finished with their work, went to see Connor, asking if he has any information on engine 89. Connor was clueless and sent the two tank engines to go look for some backstory on their target. 'Betrayal Part 1' Connor rushed into Knapford Yards, exclaiming that Thomas was kidnapped, which explained why he wasn't at the previous meeting. Percy said its impossible, but Connor said he saw the whole thing and revealed that Diesel was a villain all along. Connor, Percy, and Ivo Hugh raced away to save Thomas, but the track was blocked by a fallen water tower. It took several attempts, but the three engines managed to work together and shove the obstacle out of their way. The trio eventually arrived at Knapford Harbour, but they were too late. Connor watched as Thomas is carried away on a rail ferry named Frank. 'Betrayal Part 2' Connor sailed with Percy and Ivo Hugh to New Zealand aboard Frank, who returned and agreed to take them to Thomas in exchange for Ivo's glasses. They weren't traveling very fast, but Connor and Ivo encouraged him to go faster. Frank complained about the weight and exclaimed that he wouldn't be able to hold Connor much longer. The chains began to break and a giant wave flipped Frank onto the shore, but Connor wasn't able to get off of him. Connor urged Ivo Hugh, who had landed on the rails, to go save Thomas instead of trying to help them, going so far as to say that his life mattered more than theirs. After Ivo Hugh saved Thomas, Connor and Percy rushed in, much to Ivo's surprise. The trio managed to escape the scrapyard just as it was destroyed in an explosion. Connor reminisced about the days events and then headed home with his three friends, as well as the engines Ivo freed from the scrapyard. 'Connor V.S. Diesel' 'Retrieving the Map' 'The Quest Begins' 'Season 2 ' The latter-mentioned force consits of brainwashed and cloned diesel engines from Sodor trying to destroy all steam engines. Connor and the others were confused, until British Intellegence sent Ivo Hugh to investiagte a Diesel Army Fortress. This lead to a full assult on the Fortress with Connor expirencing the deaths of Diesel and Charlie. Connor finally decided it was time to go to The Portal. He, Harvey, Percy, Thomas, Ivo Hugh and a friend of the latter: Gold Leader. All were pursued by Splatter and Dodge, who were fought off by Harvey, who showed his Dedication to the quest to find 089. Connor and his friends fell off a cliff and back into the valley containing The Portal. They entered to find 089, but the latter appeared behind them as the left! Via The Portal, Connor and his friends travelled to 089's old railway on an island off the coast of Sodor: Tankopia, only to find that it was crawling with diesels. The Locomotive War had just begun... Everyone split up to find 089, Connor and Ivo Hugh made one team while Thomas, Percy and Harvey made another. 089 and his girlfirend, Lady, were captured at Diesel Headquarters II, Connor and Ivo Hugh suffered the same fate later that day. It tooks some time, but they all escaped with the Help of Scruff and Gold Leader. Everyone got to Frank and they sailed to England. As the Sodor Engines' concern for Connor and the others grew, Diesels attacked! The army got bigger and bigger. stronger and stronger. Connor learned that the reason Flying Sctosman chose Connor to go with the selected engines, is because they are 08S. The 08S were modified engines made by Charlie specifically to combat the diesels. Connor lead the attack during the final battle with The Diesel Army. And with the help of Denton, a traider to the latter mentioned army, Connor and the 08S eliminated The Diesel Army and ended the Locomotive War. 'Season 3' Connor, along with the other 08S, were congratulated for their victory. Connor and Ivo Hugh were then offered jobs at the Ministry of Defence. Ten years later during the assassin conflict, BoCo came to Connor and Ivo and informed them of the chaos. The two agreed to help and were offered a spot on a ship, but decided that it would be best if Frank took them to Sodor. Connor and his friends were caught in a storm and blown off course due to Frank attempting to conserve fuel. In The Road to Sodor, Connor, Ivo and Frank were thrown around at sea, but later found by Crabbestal and the Iceberg Fleet. They eventually stumbled upon an oil rig owned by Sailor John. A battle broke out between John, Skiff, and P.T. Boomer against Connor and his friends. Connor lost his tender during the fight and later was seperated from Frank during an explosion. He woke up on a beach the next day with Ivo Hugh, confused. 'Season 4 ' TBA 'Persona' Connor is very fast and friendly, and somewhat desperate. The first sign a way to get away from scrap presented itself, he took it and ran off to find 089 to get a "magic wish". Fate had other plans however and threw Connor into the midst of war. Connor eventually learned that some things are better off not knowing, such as the past of himself and his friends. Connor may have a larger backstory than anyone else we know of, but his memory was wiped during the 08 modification. Connor became good friends with Thomas, Percy and Ivo Hugh during their adventures, especially Ivo, who Connor joined at the Ministry of Defense after the war, so he could help protect the innocent as 089 protected him. He might not be as confident as he seems... 'Appearances' 'Trivia' *In Season 1, Connor can sometimes be heard narrating the story in a first person perspective. This is becuase the original idea was for it all to be him telling his life story to somebody (the audience) *Connor was built in The United States of America, but was modified by Charlie to fit British loading gauge *Connor is the only 08 that is a tender engine *Connor has appeared in the every episode of Season 1. *Connor stated in Connor V.S. Diesel that he practices singing in his spare time, but the episode is non-canon, making this fact non-canon as well. Category:08S Category:Sodor Category:Characters Category:Steam engines Category:BR Category:MOD Category:Main Category:Alive Category:Custom models Category:Pages that need editing Category:England